Orange
by loli-kagamine02
Summary: Basado en la canción de orange de len kagamine.Aquellos recuerdos que pase contigo inundan mis pensamientos todos los dias desde tu ida y yo sigo esperando tu regreso. Rin&Len one-shot...


Konichiwa nuevamente mis queridos lectores, vengo a fastidiar de nuevo con otro fic de que lo difruten.

Disclaimer:bueno como ya han de saberlo vocaloid no me pertenece sin embargo esta histaria si

…Ahora la historia…

.

.

.

Era una tarde soleada a las 5:30 de la trade observe la ventana del salon de clase y recorde aquellos momentos en los que ibamos juntos a la escuela, me insultabas ocasionalmente pero siempre en forma de broma, aquellas frases tan tontas que iempre te hacian reir y cuando hablabamos de cosas sin sentido todo eso me hacia tan feliz aunque ahora se que nada de eso volvera.

Len quieres ir a la playa?-me preguntas acandome de mis pensamientos

Otro dia gumo-mis amigos se sienten preocupados, escucho algunos susurros de su parte pero no les tomo importancia

Ya han pasado cerca de 3 años, superalo-dice piko sin embargo los ignoro y sigo metido en mis pensamientos, volteo un momento y observo como se van.

Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia mi casa, durante el camino observo como empieza a anochecer y el sol empieza atardecer me recuerda a ti, te fuiste de mi lado un dia de verano muy parecido a este diciendome: "regresare lo mas pronto que pueda pero mientras no estoy aquí tienes que seguir adelante", sin embargo a pasado mas de dos año y no has recuerdo aquella mirada tuya con tus lindos ojos azules y tu sonrisa despreocupada , la persona a la que mas queria me habia abandonado, mi compañera y mi mejor amiga sin olvidar tambien mi primer dejar de pensar en eso, llegue a mi casa para luego acostarme en la apartamento estaba solo ahora que ya no estas aquí y pienso sin mas me quedo dormido pensando en que mañana sera un dia nuevo y talvez sera el dia de tu regreso.

Me despierto para ir a la escuela me baño y me cambio con tranquilidad salgo de la casa y vuelvo a observar el reloj en mi muñeca.

Todavia queda mucho tiempo-digo mientras camino hacia la estacion y subo al tren que me lleva a la escuela observo una silueta en el bagon continuo , eso es de lo mas normal lo unico raro esque me parecio verle a aquella silueta aque moño que yo te regale el dia de nuestra graduacion tal vez te extraño tanto que ya tengo al salon me hubico en la esquina alado de la ventana y recuerdo que tu hacias lo mismo antes, simpre me pregunte el que observabas y sin embargo hasta hora sigo sin saberlo.

Len-mis amigos me saludan y yo les sonrio y les ago unas señas de saludo desde mi lugar se hubican cerca de la puerta y se ponen a platicar.

Mis clases empiezan con normalidad y sin darme cuenta toca el timbre avisando el fin de ellas se todos salen rapidamente del salon sin embargo yo tomo mi tiempo.

Adios-menciono a los pocos que quedan dentro del salon y al profesor kamui el cual me responde de igual manera.

Camino por el corredor y me paro frente a una puerta la cual jalo para entrar y al entrar la vuelvo a cerrar camino hacia el piano y me pongo a tocar una nueva cancion que he estado componiendo ,la tonada es linda pero a la vez triste,cierro los ojos para concentrarme mejor y de alguna forma apareces en mis pensamientos, siempre me apoyaste en mi sueño de ver musico a pesar de que mi familia nunca lo acepto.

Derrepente siento una sensacion de calidez que tapa mis ojos trato de abrirlos pero no puedo me los una linda risa.

Quien es?-pregunte con tono de duda, a estas horas es raro el que halla alguien en la escuela en esta escuela aparte de las personas que estaban en algun club, las cuales eran pocas.

Acaso te olvidate de mi?-aquella melodiosa voz que pense no volveria a escuchar, poco a poco me empezaron a destapar los ojos y lo primero que vi fue aquella linda sonrisa, junto a unos cabellos color dorado como el sol y sus hermosos ojos color azul.

le sonrei mientras que me paraba de mi lugar y la observaba para rapidamente abrazarla.

Te dije que volveria-me sonrio; la felicidad me inundo, simplemente me siento completo ahora.

La mire nuevamente y sin dejar que reaccionara la bese de una forma lenta y labios sabian a fresa por alguna razon.

Sus mejillas se tiñieron de un color rosado durante el beso, al separarme pude observar como ella tiernamente habia cerrado los ojos, cuando los abrio se quedo pensativa.

Por…que?-me pregunto aun sonjojada y tartamudeando un poco.

Te extrañe-fue lo unico que dije nos sonreimos mutuamente y pense "ahora se que no estoy solo y que nunca lo estuve."

.

.

.

Bueno gracias por darle una importunidad a este one-shot los veo la próxima

miku-chan

nota:dejen un review a este pequeño fanfic onegai


End file.
